De l'indulgence mon Roi
by flolive
Summary: OS Que se serait il passer si Sandor Clegane n'était pas intervenu ? (Si vous avez vu la 1ère saison alors vous pouvez lire sans crainte). *Tiré des nuits d'hpf, sur le thème "indulgence".*


De l'indulgence, voilà tout ce que je lui demandais.

Il m'avait promis sa clémence avec son sourire qui me semblait tellement sincère. Quelle idiote !

Comment ai je pu croire une seule seconde qu'il épargnerait sa vie. Pire maintenant il me narguait avec son légendaire sourire sadique. Ce monstre, oui car voilà ce qui le définissait le mieux. MONSTRE ! M'obligeait à regarder la tête de mon père sans vie, accrochée à une pique.

Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, ternes, gras, sales... Son visage est bien évidement pâle, tâché de sang, sec maintenant. Mais je le fixe, je veux être plus forte que lui alors je ne me concentre que sur un seul et unique sentiment.

La haine ! Voilà tout ce qui me reste à présent. Et la haine que j'éprouve à son égard n'a jamais été aussi forte de toute mon existence. Je fulmine de rage à l'intérieur, j'aimerais tellement qu'il l'a ressente, il doit croire que je ne ressens que du dégoût ou de la tristesse en cet instant. Comme il se trompe. En cet instant je veux juste le faire souffrir, que son putain d'affreux sourire disparaisse à jamais pour être remplacé par la terreur.

Exactement le même visage qu'il avait quand il implorait ma sœur de l'épargner. Ce jour là il était tellement pathétique ! Par terre, son bras en sang, il avait peur, il n'était qu'un lâche, doublé d'un idiot et triplé d'un faible. Lui le Prince, le Roi venait de se faire désarmer en deux secondes par ma sœur.

Dire que j'ai eu de la peine pour lui ce jour là ! Maintenant c'est moi que je déteste. J'aurais du laisser Aria l'achever ce jour là. Mon père serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, ainsi que Lady.

Nous aurions été obligés de fuir, mais au moins nous aurions été ensemble.

Là Aria a disparu, mon père est mort, ma mère et mon frère sont partis en guerre, mes deux plus jeunes frères sont seuls pour diriger Winterfell, surtout que l'un est estropié et l'autre n'a que six ans. Et moi je suis coincée entre les mains d'une pétasse blonde et de son dégénéré de fils. Le beau tableau quoi, comment ça pourrait être pire ?

« Bientôt ce sera la tête de ton frère qui sera là ! »

« Ou la votre ! »

Je venais de lui cracher cette phrase en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Suis je suicidaire ? Certainement, mais la haine que j'ai en moi a prit le dessus. Cette phrase est sortie toute seule.

Je m'attendais à de la rage, mais à la place il éclata de rire. « Ma mère me répète qu'un Roi ne doit pas toucher à sa fiancée. Ser Meryn ! »

Un coup, un deuxième, trois, quatre coups ! Ma lèvre a éclaté. Dire qu'il l'a embrassé cette lèvre, ça me donne envie de vomir ! J'ai vraiment été la pire des connes à croire au prince charmant comme ça ! Ser Meryn s'est retiré, ainsi que bizarrement son chien.

Mais attends, nous sommes seuls désormais...

Il se détourne regarde à nouveau les têtes sans vie. L'occasion est trop belle, il a baissé sa garde.

Cet idiot croit certainement que je ne suis qu'une petite colombe inoffensive comme lui répète à longueur de journée Cersei.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, puis d'un geste vif je l'attrape par le col et le repousse vers le vide, ses pieds sont encore sur le sol mais il est en suspend dans le vide, je n'ai qu'à le relâcher et il tombe. Je me retiens à la poutre pour ne pas tomber avec lui, mais elle est trop loin pour lui, il ne peut se retenir qu'à ma main.

« AAHHH ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Repose moi TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Je rigole d'un rire froid , que j'essaie de rendre sadique.

« CHIEN ! Ser Meryn ! Où vous êtes passés bon sang ! On m'attaque ! »

« Ils sont partis. Je peux voir une nouvelle fois que sans tes précieux gardes, tu n'es rien. »

« Ça suffit arrête repose moi tout de suite ! »

Je peux clairement voir la panique dans ses yeux, sur son si joli visage. Je me délecte de ce spectacle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

«Je t'en supplie, repose moi ! »

« Et moi quand je t'ai supplié d'épargner mon père, quand lui même t'a supplié, ainsi que ta mère. Qu'as tu fais ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu l'as TUE ! »

« Je suis désolé, je t'en prie ne fais pas sa ! »

Ce moment est l'un des plus jouissif de toute ma vie ! Lui le grand et puissant Roi Joffrey Baratheon, ah non pardon Joffrey Lannister, fruit d'un inceste il ne faut pas oublier, mais bon Roi tout de même, me supplie d'épargner sa vie, comme c'est comique, je pourrais presque en rire, mais mon bras commence à fatiguer.

« Je continuerais volontiers cette conversation, mais mon bras commence à fatiguer ! »

« Non, je t'en prie, ne me lâche pas, je ferais tous ce que tu voudras ! »

« C'est vrai »

« Oui »

« Très bien, mais je ne veux qu'une seule et unique chose. »

« Quoi ? Dis le moi. »

« Ta mort ! »

« Non ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne peux pas mourir.

JE SUIS LE ROI ! »

« Et moi je suis SANSA STARK ! »

Je relâche ma prise. Je le vois tomber, il hurle à pleins poumons, pendant quelques secondes seulement, puis un craquement et enfin le silence !

Son corps sans vie, d'où s'échappe son sang, repose en bas sur la terre.

Il n'est plus. Le Roi est mort. Je l'ai tué et, c'est peut être horrible à dire, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de moi !

« Papa, je t'ai vengé ! »

 _Voilà ma première fanfiction sur Game of Thrones, alors laissez moi vos avis Svp :-) !_


End file.
